Hinata Gokou
Hinata Gokou (五更 日向, Gokō Hinata) is the second oldest of the three Gokou siblings. Because of her age, she tends to take over in caring for the youngest Goukou sister, Tamaki Gokou whenever her older sister Ruri isn't present. Personality She is a sweet girl that loves her sisters, but is not above making fun of them. She seems very perceptive as she was able to realize that Kuroneko was in love and that she cared for Kirino. She was slightly jealous when Ruri changed her screen picture of herself and her younger sisters with a picture of herself with Kirino and Saori, but was happy that Ruri had friends. When she found out that Ruri and Kyousuke were dating, she was very excited and surprised to discover that Ruri's boyfriend actually existed and wasn't just Ruri's 2D imagination. She is a very curious girl with great talent for deducting an excuse, as shown when she asks Kyousuke about the whereabouts of her sister and later when she asks Ruri why she was bathing while her boyfriend was waiting. She is at times childish and occasionally tries to flirt with Kyousuke but really does care for him. She was also shown to be reasonable when she realized that it was better for Ayase to take care of Kyousuke when he lived alone rather than Ruri who she supported, though she still chose to check on them. It was noted by Kyousuke that she sometimes exagerates things. Relationships Ruri Gokou She loves and respects her very much, but also worries for her because of her denpa tendencies. She wants Ruri to gain friends and be happy. She seems to be able to somewhat translate and understand Ruri. She knew when she was in love and that when she called Kirino "bitch" she was not being honest and she really was proud to be Kirino's friend. She is supportive of Ruri and is willing to help her though she is not above making fun of her as well. She respects Ruri overall and was glad that Ruri finally gained friends. Tamaki Gokou She loves Tamaki very much but is embarrased by how open she is about showing her affection towards her elder sisters. Hinata is slightly jealous that Tamaki seems to favor Ruri over her, but feels that it can't be helped. Her Dad Not much is known about him, but he wanted Hinata to sleep with him and her mom rather than with Ruri and Tamaki. Kyousuke Kousaka At first, Hinata thought of Kyousuke as useless but was shocked that Ruri actually had a boyfriend. Originally called Kyousuke "Bitch-niisan". She felt grateful towards Kyousuke for being close to Ruri. Eventually she got closer to Kyousuke and thought of him as the reliable big brother type of person after he got along with Ruri and Tamaki who were shy to strangers and thought that if he were her elder brother, she wouldn't let him go. She was shocked when Ruri and Kyousuke broke up. When Kyousuke went to find Ruri, she eventually thought he was cool and after hearing the conversation between Kyousuke and her dad, she expressed the desire to marry him, though Kirino and Ruri scared her when she said so. She visited Kyousuke when he was living on his own and enjoyed teasing him. Kirino Kousaka Hinata was originally surprised that Ruri was friends with a model, but was greatful towards Kirino for being friends with her sister and making her happier. She wanted to meet Kirino for a while. When she first met Kirino, she called her "Bitch-san", but eventually called her "Kirino-onee-chan". She looked up to Kirino because of her beauty and the fact that she befriended Ruri. She was scared by Kirino's sis-con tendencies,but still respected her and looked up to her. She was able to get permission from Kirino to check on Kyousuke and Ayase while they were in the apartment. Ayase Aragaki She thought of Ayase as beautiful and mistakenly thought she was Kyousuke's girlfriend while he was living alone. Trivia *Hinata and Ruri share the same voice actress, Kana Hanazawa. But the two characters have yet to see each other so as to ensure their voice actress gets a moment of talking to herself. References General *Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai Light Novel Volume 08 Chapter 3 *Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai Light Novel Volume 09 Chapter 1 & 2 *Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 3 & 4 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gokous